


The Girl, The Cereal Bar and the Printer Closet

by Daisyflo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Background GingerFlower, F/M, No Pregnancy, Office Party, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, flirting with snacks, much awkwardness, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyflo/pseuds/Daisyflo
Summary: A stain. It's all it takes him to realize how deeply, utterly in love he is with Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 307
Collections: Solo Love Letters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyForceUser (ReyandKyloforever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/gifts).



> I'm sorry for the delay and the way this ended, I promise I'll post the second part soon! I was so happy to write something for you, I hope you like it!

A stain.

It's all it takes- a stain and a lopsided grin on her beautiful mouth.

"Ben? Shit, there’s something in my teeth, right?"

The blush invading her cheeks somehow enhances every detail he hadn’t noticed until now: a constellation of freckles scattered over her nose, one tiny trail of mascara on the corner of her left eye just where she rubbed earlier and a radiant, nervous smile as she checks on her reflection on the back of her phone.

“Sorry, it’s just- you’ve got coffee. On your shirt.”

She stops for a second, following his gaze. Her lips curl again in a toothy smile and she chuckles, shaking her head at the dark mark covering a good portion of her collar.

It's all it takes him to realize how deeply, utterly in love he is with Rey.

\- - -

Of all the rooms in the building, the printer one is the smallest and, of course, least organized. Tons of papers that have been collected through the years are scattered among the shelves, threatening to fall any moment. Every draft, every movement is a risk most of them avoid by sending interns- or in Ben’s case, having a personal printer set up at his desk. Which he hasn’t used in months.

Rey is way too kind to use an intern for the dirty job, and too much of a food lover not to stop by the vending machine. It all started when he came to her rescue, lending her his arm to grab at a rebellious energy bar that somehow ended up stuck in its fall. The day after that, she’d come to his desk to offer him another, similar to the one he’d saved the day before- “ _ no thank you cards in this town _ ,” she’d explained with an apologetic smile. 

He’d waited for her the following day, already by the machine when she arrived, all frown and toothy smiles when he handed her the candies. “ _ Saw it falling earlier _ ,” he’d mumbled, “thought you’d like it.” Hux laughed, of course, along with Phasma and the rest of his coworkers who’d watched him insert a bill inside the machine just a few minutes ago.

“Thought you wouldn’t come,” Rey says as he sneaks into the tiny room with a grunt.

She breaks her cereal bar in half and gives him a piece, barely looking at him. It’s what they do every day: she passes by their corridor, claims her prize at the machine and heads toward the printer room, where Ben joins her for a tiny break. He doesn’t even like her snacks, doesn’t even need to scan that many papers, but does it anyway- and when he forgets, she pretends not to notice.

“Had to finish something for Armitage,” he mumbles, his mouth full of the way-too-sugary breakfast. “He took a day off.”

“Mh, funny. Rose did, too.” She takes a bite of her half-cereal bar and swallows. “You owe me five.”

Their eyes meet for a second, and Ben feels his heartbeat hasten at her grin. She knows she always wins at these games, and to be honest, he knows it too. But he pays anyway, even just for a chance to see her smile with every victory. His hand dives into his pocket and retrieves a five-dollar bill that he hands her, as promised. “I was gonna use this one for tomorrow’s breakfast.”

“Use your arm,” she offered with a shrug. “I know it’s long enough.”

His teeth met his tongue, a sharp pain washing over him as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Thank god Rey didn’t seem to notice- her eyes had drifted to the files she came here to photocopy, giving him a few seconds of respite to catch his breath. It could’ve been,  _ had _ to be a simple slip of the tongue, innocent and meaningless. Despite months of desperate attempts on his side, she’d never seemed interested the same way he was- which was fine, really. After years of loneliness, Ben never thought he’d ever been able to have friends, let alone feel such strong feelings for someone, who cared if Rey didn’t love him back? At least she was in his life, and had unknowingly awakened something in him he’d thought impossible to find. Her occasional innuendos were nothing more than accidental ones. Accidental, hard-on inducing ones.

“About that, you’re coming on Friday, right?”

“What does it have to do with my arm?”

“You said you’d rather have your arm chopped off than attend another office party.”

Her smile doesn’t help with the growing erection between his legs, but he’s used to that. A quick detour to the bathroom later will help.

“Here’s your answer then,” he replies with a shrug.

“I heard they hired a caterer.”

Her grin widens as his lips purse into a thin line. Office parties were usually a synonym for awkward small talk, and poorly homemade cake, which Ben hated more than anything: cooking was a precise science, which demanded adequate material and skills. Rey had already managed to convince him last time, only to laugh all night at the macaroons he’d worked so hard on being eaten up by a very drunk Poe in less than ten minutes.

“Good caterer?” he asked as the printer spit out the last of her pages.

“The best in town.”

“Canapés?”

“Tons of them,” she promised with a nod. “Enough to feed the whole town.”

“Rey.”

“The whole  _ country _ .”

“ _ Rey _ -”

She stops at her name, giggling with her eyebrows raised, awaiting his answer.

“I’ll be there,” he promises with a chuckle. “For the canapés.”

“For the canapés,” she repeats with another laugh and nod. Her eyes narrow for a second, like she’s trying to read something in his eyes, then she gathers her photocopies and walks to the door. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Sure.”

She gives him a wink as she pushes the door open with her back and disappears into the corridor, leaving him alone with a problematic bulge in his jeans and the remaining of her perfume floating in the dusty air.

\- - -

The office party is, as expected, crowded and unnecessarily loud. All services have been gathered in the open space he usually shares with just a few of his colleagues, giving him an impression of invasion. The chairs have been removed, probably crammed into the conference room he just passed. The floor is covered with bags, coats and umbrellas, and the desks- his heart misses a beat at the sight of his desk being covered with champagne glasses and paper plates. The conversations are loud, way too loud and impossible to focus on, and maybe he shouldn’t have come, this was all a mistake, he never even wanted to-

“Ben! Here!”

His heart sinks in his chest again, this time with less rage and more eagerness- a familiar hand waves at him from across the room, followed with a bright smile and the confused looks of Rey’s friends as she waves at him frantically.

Of all the members of her group, Rose is the only one he actually enjoys spending time with: she’s a ray of literal sunshine, genuinely cares about everything she talks about and isn’t afraid to crack a joke or two to break the ice. She’s smiling at him as well, contrasting with the suspicious glare their other friend is flashing him from behind his glass. From what Ben gathered, Finn was always very protective of Rey, who was in return like a sister to him. The same look had been in her eyes months ago when Poe had claimed Finn as his new crush; one that, so far, seemed to last.

He makes his way to them in just a few strides, his eyes fixed on Rey and nothing else. He’s so lost in her eyes already that he nearly crashes into Armitage. The man, usually dry and snobby, only gives him a frown as he leaves, his eyes briefly catching a glance of Rey’s group. He’s been in such a good mood all week he forgot to mock Ben’s ridiculous pining and even  _ smiled _ at him two days ago. With his  _ mouth _ .

“Hey,” Ben mumbles when he finally reaches the trio. His eyes turn to Rose, who seems as contaminated as Armitage when it comes to smiling. “Feeling better?”

“Better?”

“You were sick.”

“Oh!” Her eyes widen at his remark, then blink as she nods. “Yes, sure- better! Thanks!”

He exchanges a look with Rey, the corner of his lips curling into a brief knowing smile. She’s put on some makeup, dark lines highlighting the hazel of her eyes and cherry lips accentuating the freckles scattered over her nose and cheekbones. Her outfit isn’t very different from what she usually wears save for her eternal converses she’s swapped for sparkly heels. On anyone else, the silvery shade would look ridiculous- but she’s Rey. Anything she wears makes her look like royalty.

“You look great.”

The compliment leaves him with ease, unexpected, and it’s Rose’s turn to smile knowingly at him as both Rey and Finn raise their eyebrows with surprise.

“Oh! Thanks!”

Rey’s cheeks are turning a slight pink, almost hiding the tiny constellations painted over her face. Luckily, it vanishes quickly and Ben can go back to counting them. He’s just passed the usual fourteen when Finn excuses himself in a mumble and leaves the tiny circle they’ve created.

“He’s probably looking for Poe,” Rose explains warmly.

She’s always trying to reassure Ben and make him feel welcome since Finn doesn’t seem to like him very much, but he doesn’t really care: Rose is of great company, and so is Poe when he’s not drunk or burying his tongue in his boyfriend’s throat (which always seem to happen right when Ben is eating his salad), so one of them not being fond of him is the least of his worries.

“That’s fine,” he replies with a shrug. “How did the meeting go?”

“Surprisingly well. Holdo is giving us more freedom on our project, so… so far so good.”

He’s about to ask more when Rey grabs something from the nearest plate and crosses the space between them with alarming speed, not giving him enough time to adjust to the sudden proximity. She looks excited, happy and so, so beautiful with that smile on her face- god, he could lose himself in her eyes- and the presence of her hand on his shoulder is so new that he almost jumps away in confusion. Lucky for him, his body knows better and stays, obliging her silent request to bend to her level as she raises a canapé to his mouth’s level. She’s fast, determined and smiling, always smiling- her fingers brush his lips as he opens his mouth, careful not to bite her despite the level of alarm he’s on. The hand on his shoulder tightens slightly, and her fingers linger for a few unnecessary seconds as she looks at him expectantly.

“So? Good?”

Good doesn’t start to describe what he’s feeling right now. His blood is boiling, his legs are soft as jelly and he’s pretty sure his skin is melting under the hand she hasn’t moved yet. His lips are burning with the need to meet her fingers and kiss them, show her how much he loves her and wants to cherish her with more than a few junky snacks. She deserves healthy meals and balanced nutritional intakes, and more compliments, because she obviously doesn’t get enough of those- maybe he should do that more? Yes, he definitely should- he’ll start tomorrow. This shouldn’t be difficult, he just needs to point out something he likes about her, and God knows the list goes on-

“Ben?”

“Good,” he blurts out when he realizes how creepily he’s been staring at her for the past seconds. Rose lets out a small chuckle next to them, her arms crossed across her chest like she’s watching something highly entertaining. To her defense, it probably is.

“Let’s see.”

The hand on his shoulder leaves, leaving him with an empty feeling and a need for more. His hand instinctively goes to his lips where her fingers were, brushing it absently as he watches her grab another canapé and engulf it with the same energy she engulfs anything edible. Nothing unusual so far- until a loud moan crosses her lips.

“Oh my  _ God _ , it is good!” She rolls her eyes then closes them for a second, another moan leaving her. It’s nothing obscene, really- yet Ben feels his blood rushing South as he watches her helplessly. His jeans get tighter as she licks her fingers one by one, and why exactly does she need to make so much noise when she does it? He’s only getting harder as she goes, and will have to go take care of it if she doesn’t stop-

“What?”

His breath catches in his throat as her eyes meet his again, amused and curious.

“Nothing,” he manages to reply. “You just-”

His fingers come to her cheek and brush a few crumbs away. The contact doesn’t help with his current situation, but he revels in it anyway. Her skin is just so soft, so nice, he can’t help it. His thumb trembles against her as she smiles and speaks again.

“They’re not as good as yours, though! I’m nothing near an appetizer connoisseur but… they’re good!”

Rose’s smirk only grows, and it’s unfortunately not the only thing that does. He’s tempted to throw one of his hands across his front, but Rey doesn’t look like she noticed- she’s already helping herself with another canapé, downing the contents of her glass like a freaking pirate.

Of course, it only makes it worse.

“I’ll be right back.”

He doesn’t let the two women react and walks away as fast as he can. The room is loaded enough to hide the unpleasant situation he’s in, but definitely slowing him down as he tries to make his way to the bathroom. After a few minutes of navigating through strangers and way-too-familiar faces, he finally makes it to this floor’s bathroom, only to find it just as crowded. Half the people aren’t even waiting, just talking, which is ridiculous and very counter-productive but he doesn’t really want to reprimand them right now- he’s got other problems. Bigger problems.

His hand instinctively comes to his front this time, barely brushing the bulge starting to tent his pants as he winces with anticipation. He can’t go back to his car, this would be way too suspicious and his windows aren’t tinted, he can’t run the risk of being caught. Gritting his teeth, he makes his way back to the open space and crosses it again, carefully hiding behind every group he can find as he basically runs to the printer closet. None of these dumbasses know where it is. They probably don’t even know its existence, which makes it the perfect hiding place for…whatever it is he’s about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here we go!  
> J I'm so glad you liked it, writing this little story was super fun and I was so happy when I found out you were the person I was writing for ♥️

“You’re done deep-throating the fancy cake?”

Rey turns to Rose with wide eyes, mouth full and hands even fuller. “ _What_? I’m not-” A few crumbs fall down her chin, accentuating her friend’s giggle as she covers her mouth with her free hand. “Shit, did I gross him out?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. He seemed _very_ disgusted.”

A sigh leaves Rey and she rolls her eyes, swallowing thickly. She knows this amused voice, and the knowing look Rose is giving her: it’s the same she had when Poe asked her about Ben two weeks ago, and when her cheeks took a taint so red her freckles probably disappeared. She knows exactly what this smile means. But as much as she’d like to share it, this theory is getting more ridiculous with each passing day.

“Don’t say it,” she warns as she engulfs another canapé.

“Right. I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything.”

“Right. Because there wasn’t _anything_ to see.”

“Right.”

They both fall back into solemn silence as Rey empties the plate under Rose’s amused eyes. She knows they’re just joking- that’s what they always do- but somewhere, deep down, the joke hurts a little more every time. Because as much as she’d like to ignore it, her heart beats a little faster every time Ben opens the closet, and breaks a little more every evening as they part ways to their respective cars. It’s ridiculous, how fast and hard she fell for him. Ridiculous how much progress she’s made with her abandonment issues only to lose her composure every time she considers asking him out.

Well, she _had_ asked him out, technically. He’d accepted to come tonight and had actually shown up. Technically.

“He’s been gone a while,” she murmurs after a few minutes.

“Mhm.”

“Maybe I should go check on him.”

Rose nods with raised eyebrows as she downs the contents of her glass. “Maybe you should.”

Her smirk is impossible to miss, but Rey has learned to ignore it. She puts her glass down instead and starts to walk away when she spots a familiar face frame with red hair and an eternal scowl. Poe already called him out on the dark mark peeking from under his collar, but embarrassing Armitage sounds like good revenge for Rose’s allusions. She thinks better of it as she approaches him, though, reminding herself not to avoid her initial mission. Gritting her teeth, she heads to the corridors and peeks at the parking lot through one of the large windows. The black Corolla is still there, not far from her second-hand trashcan of a car, which means Ben is at least still in the building. _Good_.

Checking the bathroom isn’t as easy: she gets kicked out of it within seconds and has to ask a random man to check for her, which has to be the weirdest way to meet one of her coworkers. Once he’s assured her no ‘giant with luscious dark hair’ is in there, she thanks Mitaka and heads to the conference room she threw her coat in earlier. It’s far away and quiet, just as he’d like- but empty. There’s only one last room she hasn’t checked, but it sounds like the last place he would go to avoid her. He’s a grown man the size of a fridge, so there’s really no way he’s hiding from a party in the printer closet.

Yet, she finds herself knocking on the door less than a minute later.

She waits for a second, then another, and a few more: nothing. She would laugh at herself if she wasn’t beginning to worry- he’s probably back to the party now, asking Rose where she is. And knowing Rose, she’s probably embarrassing him with more jokes than he can handle. If he wasn’t thinking about leaving, maybe he is now. She’s about to leave when a muffled noise echoes from behind the door, freezing her on the spot. A groan follows, way too familiar and sending her blood straight to her face.

Her hand goes to the handle and she opens, slow and cautious.

“Ben? You’re in-”

 _There_. The word dies on her lips as she finds herself face to face –well, more like face to back- with the massive figure of Ben hunched over the table, one hand holding his phone to his ear and the other…

“ _Holy shit_ \- _sorry_ -”

It all happens fast: his head turns, meets the shelf with a loud bang as she stands there, watching him with wide eyes and a fast-beating heart. A curse crosses his lips, followed by many more as he fumbles with the button of his jeans, hitting his head on another shelf in the process.

“Rey, _shit_ \- _sorry_ -”

He looks completely lost, one hand struggling to keep his jeans in place while the other tightens around the device form which sounds are still emanating. After a few seconds of silence, Rey realizes it’s a voice, and feels her cheeks warm a little more at the realization that it’s a _woman’s_ voice.

“No I… _I_ ’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

She loses herself in what she was going to say as she processes what she just saw. It was just a glimpse- a split second and just a weird angle- surely it can’t be _that_ big.

“…shouldn’t have come in,” she breathes out after a long pause. “If I’d known you had something planned already I wouldn’t have begged you to come here, I’m sorry.”

“Something planned?”

She looks at the phone from which a sound is still emanating, and oh god the person on the other side must be so confused. She didn’t even know he had a date, let alone someone. Jealousy forms in her stomach as she considers this possibility. She doesn’t even know why she hasn’t moved yet, slammed the door behind her and ran to Rose begging her to leave and spend the rest of the night on their couch. She knows they still have some ice cream somewhere in the freezer, and probably a good dozen episodes to catch up with. She should know better than to stay planted here, staring at Ben with wide eyes and red cheeks and probably interrupting his date.

“I’m sorry,” she repeats with a weak voice. “I’ll leave.”

The look Ben gives her then is one she can’t quite place. It’s somewhere between confusion and realization and makes him look even more beautiful in the darkness of the room. Slowly, his finger moves to the edge of his phone and presses the volume button, increasing the woman’s voice.

_‘…anyway, I’m a bit drunk, I’m sorry- Poe says hi- I just wanted to tell you I’m really glad you came with us yesterday. And that you gave me your number. I knew you were cool, but I never thought you’d be amazing. You’re amazing Ben- hey maybe we should get a pizza sometime? You sound like you’d like pizza. I can make you mojitos, Rose says I make the best mojitos ever-‘_

“That’s my voice.”

The words leave her in a whisper as the Rey from the voicemail keeps going on about how mojito pizzas should be a thing. She barely remembers leaving it: she remembers him not answering her call, though –her first call ever- and her taking it as a friend zone move. She remembers her joy when he’d joined them that night at the bar, and her relief when he’d done it again the week after.

She feels a little less confused as she looks up and meets his eyes, and a little more stupid as everything falls into place. Slowly, she takes a step back and grabs the handle behind her, not once breaking eye contact as Ben takes a step towards her.

“Rey I’m-”

“Come here.”

He does as he’s told, but not fast enough to her liking. Rey can feel her heart in her throat, beating loud and fast. She’s not sure where she finds the courage to grab him by the edge of his still opened pants but she does, pulling him to her until her chest bumps into his and her back meets the door, which closes with a thud. There’s a moment of silence, brief and heavy as she considers all the things she wants to happen next. Her hands on his arms, his chest, his hair. His lips on her mouth, her neck, her ear. She can feel his breathing come out in stilted breaths as she looks up and meets his gaze again, and suddenly, it’s all so clear. All this time, all her attempts- his were just as desperate. Wordlessly, she cranes her neck and brushes his lips with hers in a tentative kiss.

The first thing she notices is how soft his lips are, and how well they move against hers as soon as Ben returns the kiss. The second is how large his hands are as they come to her sides, carefully framing her waist like she’s some sort of porcelain doll. The third is a hard, warm bulge brushing her stomach and sending shivers down her spine. She can hear Ben whispering the beginning of an apology against her lips but is quick to silence him with another kiss, deeper and longer. His hands tighten at her sides, his fingers digging into her skin through the dress Rose let her borrow. It’s just enough to send a new shot of courage through her veins: her lips part as his do and she slips a hand between them. Her fingers meet the thick fabric of his jeans within seconds, and his erection- it’s already bigger by the time she’s palming it. Ben pulls away just as she does so, his eyes wide and boring into hers.

“I can let you take care of that yourself if you pref-”

His lips are on her before she can finish, telling her that no, no he’d rather not do it himself, and she can’t help smiling as she obliges. The button comes undone easily despite her trembling fingers, granting her quick access to a thinner fabric. She quickly slips her fingers behind until she finds his skin, soft and boiling. It’s a wonder her hand isn’t melting as she trails down; his skin is hot against her like the breath tickling her forehead as he drops his head and watches her progress, eyes dark and attentive. She finds him within seconds, throbbing and so hard already, begging to be freed. Her fingers curl around him as her other hand tugs at the fabric, pulling his jeans and boxers down in one brief movement. Her eyes drop for a second and _shit_ , he really is _that_ big- her hand looks insanely small around him, barely gripping fully at his base. Luckily, Ben doesn’t seem to mind and drops his face to her shoulder as one of his hands leaves her waist to land on the door, inches from her face. His breath is hot on her neck, tickling in the most delicious way as she gives him a few strokes, hesitant then firmer.

“Should we talk?” he asks in a breath. The question is followed by a strangled moan as Rey picks up her pace, guided by the way his hand tightens on her waist. “Rey-”

“I like you,” she murmurs against his shoulder. Like is an understatement, but she can’t bring herself to use the big word right now- not when she’s just figuring it out herself. Smiling at the way his fingers curl around her skin, she slows her movements and tilts her head just enough to let her lips brush his ear. “A lot.”

His reaction is immediate: she can feel him tense around her and throb in her hand, and suddenly she’s in the air, her arms and legs wrapping around his neck and waist as he hoists her up with little effort, one arm under her thighs and the other on her back.

“I like you, too. Very much.”

“Then kiss me again.”

She’s already breathless when his lips crash against hers, full and hungry. She can feel him almost stumbling out of his jeans and underwear as he walks them to the other side, not even bothering to lock the door. It’s not like anyone else knows about this room anyway- only Rose knows about their absence, and she can only imagine her glee at the suspicious amount of time they’ve already been gone.

Something falls behind them, but Ben doesn’t break the kiss; if anything, he deepens it, and Rey feels like she’s floating, which she is technically. The arm under her thighs moves a little as Ben keeps walking, and her thighs tighten around him in response, causing his chest to brush her _just in the right place_. A groan leaves him in return, vibrating against her mouth.

“I wasn’t done with you,” she breathes out as they pull away for air.

It takes her a moment to figure out where Ben carried her, and another to get used to the darkness of the back of the closet. When she does, his smile warms her heart and other parts of her in a way that makes her want to squeeze her legs again.

“I’m not done either.”

His grin widens as she feels her body meet a cold surface. The table is a hard call back to reality against her skin, but also a great reminder that she chose to wear a dress. Returning his smile, she lets her arms fall down Ben’s arms as her lips claim his again. It’s a slow kiss, almost lazy as his hands leave her back to land on her thighs, large and warm. She can feel his hesitancy as he spreads them a little wider to find his way back between her legs, leaving no room between them as the kiss grows longer. Her hands are quick to find his chest and the buttons hiding it, and just as quick to undo them. The shirt pools around his shoulders in no time, revealing even more skin than she ever dared wish to see of him. She’s tempted to linger, take her time to appreciate the view, but Ben’s kisses are way too dizzying for her to bring herself to pull away. She keeps her hands on him, though, getting a taste of the muscles carving his chest with the tip of her fingers as his mouth drifts to her cheek then to her ear and, finally, her neck. He stays there for a moment, nibbling at the sensitive skin, drawing shivers on her skin as he goes.

“Can I touch you?” he murmurs as his head dips a little lower. “There?”

His hands hover closer to the juncture of her thighs, barely brushing her skin. His lips close around a sensitive spot right above her cleavage, leaving a brief kiss as she nods frantically, staring at him with wide eyes. She’s never been so thankful for that low-cut neckline as she feels his lips wandering a little lower, just above her bra. It drags a soft gasp out of her and pushes Ben to pull away and look up from where he stopped.

This smile, again- followed with a hand spreading across her thighs and traveling higher and higher until his fingers are between her legs, grazing her with a burning delicacy. He’s careful and eager at the same time, which makes him somehow even more endearing. She doesn’t miss the brief looks he gives her as he starts tracing lazy circles against her, like he’s checking her reaction.

“It’s great,” she manages to articulate under her breath. “It’s _perfect_.”

She can feel how wet she is already and surely he must feel it too: the fabric between them is damp and warm, rolling with ease under his fingers. She doesn’t think she can get even better until Ben speaks again, his voice deep and low. “Can I…”

The question dies on his lips as he kneels before her, eyes dark and fixed on her. Even then, he’s incredibly tall; his chin brushes her knees as he slips both his hands further under her dress, pushing the fabric aside to reach her hips. Another wave of shivers rolls down her skin when his fingers curl around the sides of her underwear and give it a hesitant tug. His eyes are still on her, waiting for permission, which she gives him with an enthusiastic nod that costs her a painful encounter with the shelf behind. She’s tempted to laugh, but all that comes out is another gasp as she feels his hand go lower, pulling her underwear off. Ben is the one to gasp this time, hands coming at her ankles with a softness that doesn’t quite match the darkness of his eyes.

“I really can?”

There’s something between surprise awe and confusion as he waits for her answer, his eyes wide when she nods again. It’s like a new side of him that makes her want to smile and groan at the same time because, of course, he can. He can do anything he wants as long as he keeps looking at her like this, holding her with those large hands of his.

“Ben- _yes_.”

She didn’t mean it to sound that obvious, but he doesn’t seem to mind: he’s already diving under her dress, kissing his way up her leg at an agonizingly slow pace. His breath comes hot against her skin, the only thing that makes it to her ears as she feels herself slowly closing her eyes to focus on him and him only. She’s lost count of how many times she imagined his mouth on her, his hands exploring her as her own tried to satisfy what was still a fantasy back then. She always comes with his name on her lips, but the truth is he already feels so much better than everything she ever imagined. His looks, his strength, his mouth- she almost loses her breath when he finally kisses her where she needs him the most, mouth open and hot against her. His tongue brushes just enough to make her thighs tense around him, but he’s faster and keeps them spread around his shoulders as he plants another kiss, longer. She gasps again and curses, and his chuckle only makes her want to curse more.

“Don’t crush me with your legs,” he laughs from under her dress.

“Don’t kill me with your tongue.”

He lets out another chuckle and repeats the movement, silencing her for a split second when his tongue goes deeper. It’s a matter of seconds before she drops his name again, murmured then breathed out as her back arches into the wall behind her. Her head meets the shelf again and a few papers drop in the process, but neither care enough to move: she’s too dizzy with his touch, and Ben- he’s so enthusiastic as he licks every inch of her that she wouldn’t be surprised if he’d forgotten about the world around them; because she’s starting to forget about it too. There’s no party, no coworkers outside, no work waiting for them tomorrow, just them and too much lost time to catch up with.

“ _Holy shit_ -”

She almost bites her tongue, grits her teeth and holds back a moan when his lips close around her clit. He’s way less hesitant than before, sucking and nibbling so eagerly she’s starting to wonder which of them is getting the most pleasure out of this- she stops wondering right as a familiar wave of pleasure starts building in her abdomen and flutters around, making her whole body shiver. She can feel her thighs trembling already, and his hands tightening their grip on her as he buries his face further between her legs, causing just the right amount of friction and pressure. It’s enough to provoke a second wave of pleasure, and suddenly it’s not enough. She needs him here, kissing her until she can’t breathe and filling her until she’s sick of it.

“Ben,” she manages to murmurs between sharp breathings. “Ben, come back here.”

She hears him say something, but it’s muffled by her dress as he gets up, slow and careful not to fall as the fabric glides along his shoulders and chest. He looks like he just went for a run, hair messy and cheeks red. His hands land on either side of her as he finds his way back between her thighs, and she’s quick to wrap her legs around his waist and lock him here with her. “Kiss me.”

His lips warm hers with a long kiss, deep and wet and oh so consuming- she’s not sure she’s ever going to go back from that. His fingers are already back on her skin, caressing her arms and toying with the straps of her dress.

“How long?”

He lets out a hum of displeasure at her interruption and kisses her again, drawing a smile on her lips. “How long what?”

“How long have you liked me?”

The kisses stop for a few seconds as Ben pulls away to look at her, his dark eyes scanning her. His lips curl into a smile when he speaks again already coming closer for another kiss. “I can’t remember not liking you.”

She smiles in return, playing his words again and again in her head. His answer is a relief and evidence at the same time because she can’t remember either: it feels like he’s always been there, waiting for the universe to shove him in her face and tell her that _here, he’s your person, take him and run away_. She’s been wary of any hint of flirt heading his way since they met, and both satisfied and insanely outraged at how oblivious he was every time it happened. It was frustrating how little he thought of himself, but the way his cheeks blushed every time she complimented him to balance that- this was always priceless.

“You should’ve told me,” she murmurs. “I would’ve jumped you in the fucking break room weeks ago.”

They both laugh at that, Ben a little longer. “Sorry. I’m here now.”

His next kiss lands on her forehead, soft and brief and heartwarming.

“You are.”

Their eyes meet again, and Rey knows he sees the same love she sees him looking at her with right now. She’s not sure how long they stay like this, staring at each other with adoration- all she knows is that Ben is the first to move when he buries his face in her neck and starts leaving trails of kisses there as his hands go back to the straps of her dress. The top of the dress pools around her waist within seconds, leaving her with nothing but a bra that Ben is already working on as his kisses go lower, heading to her shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful.” His words are a warm reminder of how cold this room is, clashing with the goosebumps on her skin. “I can never stop thinking about you.”

“Ben, I-” The clasp of her bra gives in with surprising ease, and his mouth is on her before she can feel a hint of fresh air grazing her nipples. “ _Fuck, don’t stop-_ ”

He doesn’t.

“I think about you way too much.”

One of her hands goes through his hair while the other grabs his shoulder, maintaining him within easy reach as he keeps mouthing at her nipples with diligence. His hips make their way further through between her legs and she can feel him against her thigh, hard and _so_ ready.

“I keep thinking about your hands,” she continues, noticing the effect her words have on him. Her fingers clench then loosen around his hair, calm and patient, high contrast with the rhythm he’s settling into. “I think about your fingers, your mouth, your- _oh_ -”

She’s pulled to his chest as one of his arms wrap around her waist, fast and firm. His skin is boiling, melting into hers and shit, she can feel him getting harder and harder against her thighs, the head brushing her entrance just enough to make her arch her back again. She feels a little behind as her heels hook behind his back, realizing she’s still wearing her shoes and her dress around her waist as she pulls him closer, _closer_ until he’s finally close enough for her to claim his lips with hers. It’s a short kiss, though: Ben pulls away rather quickly, brow creased in a frown.

“I don’t have any… protection.”

“I’m on the pill,” she replies before planting a kiss on his lips. “Clean.” She kisses him again, longer. “I’m good if you’re good.”

She can’t help the stupid little smile blooming on her lips as he nods, visibly relieved and suddenly so much more impatient. His face comes to rest on her shoulder and he takes a deep breath, hands stroking up and down her arms like he’s trying to reassure her. “Tell me if-”

“Ben, _please_.”

Thankfully, he’s just as eager as she is and obliges her without much more delay. Maybe she’s a little biased, or maybe it’s just been a while, but the feeling of Ben inside her- it has to be the best thing she’s ever felt. It’s a bit much at first, and then it’s just _perfect_ , every inch the perfect fit as he pushes further. His hands go behind her as hers wound into his hair, desperate for some support as his thrusts get hastier, making the table creak a little more every time. She’s not sure the whole thing will survive them, but she couldn’t care less; all that matters is Ben, Ben and only Ben, and the little gasps she can hear breathed in the crook of her neck.

“ _Oh my god-”_

She barely hears him, already way too drunk on his touch, but then he _laughs_ : a clear, genuine laugh that makes her frown and smile at the same time. “What?”

“I was just thinking about how you’re the best snack I’ve ever had in this room.”

She wishes she could stop the chuckle that crosses her lips so she smacks him in the chest instead, shaking her head as her whole face goes hot. Ben’s grin widens, so she smacks him again, scrunching her nose at the bad pun. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Sorry, sorry- where were we?”

She smiles again and cranes her neck to kiss him, reveling in the feeling of familiarity that already surrounds them as she does so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out [this beautiful moodboard](eb3e6ad7b205f20640fdbe8c55308928a0c9d742.jpg) [GreyForceUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/works) made for the story!


End file.
